The present invention relates to a vehicle interior accessory comprising an interior mirror and particularly to an intercom system associated with such a mirror.
With the ever increasing popularity of mini vans and sport utility vehicles, which frequently have multiple rows of seats, the ability to effectively communicate between the front and rear seat passengers and, in the case of families, the vehicle operator and children in the rear seat area has become problematical. U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,802 discloses a small, centrally located, convexly curved conversation mirror which allows the vehicle operator to establish eye contact with rear seat areas without the need to move or use the rearview mirror employed for monitoring traffic conditions. When the radio is playing and the like, for example, however, although visual contact may be established, it still is difficult to communicate verbally, particularly with children who may not be attentive. Accordingly, there exists a need for a system by which visual and verbal communication between front seat occupants and mid or rear seat occupants can be effectively established.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a conversation mirror/intercom for a vehicle includes a vehicle accessory configured to mount to the roof area of a vehicle near a forward vehicle occupant, a conversation mirror coupled to the accessory and an intercom. The conversation mirror is configured to provide visual contact between the forward vehicle occupant and a rearward vehicle occupant. The intercom includes a microphone supported in close proximity with the conversation mirror and a speaker operably coupled to the microphone. The intercom provides verbal communication between the forward vehicle occupant and the rearward vehicle occupant.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an intra-vehicle communication system includes a surface configured to be mounted to a vehicle interior proximate a first occupant wherein the surface is further configured to display an image of a second occupant of the vehicle. The system further includes an intercom including a microphone supported in close proximity with the surface and a speaker operably coupled to the microphone.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for a first vehicle occupant to communicate with a second vehicle occupant is disclosed. The method involves viewing the second vehicle occupant while not facing the second vehicle occupant, speaking into a microphone of an intercom having a speaker proximate the second vehicle occupant during the viewing and muting existing audio output from a stereo system while speaking into the microphone.